marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Remy LeBeau (Earth-2149)
; formerly . | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute, | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New Orleans, Louisiana | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Sean Phillips | First = Marvel Zombies #3 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Gambit’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Gambit of Earth-616. Presumably, Gambit is at the Xavier Institute when it is attacked, and arrives at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with the other X-Men and Magneto. With the extremely varied bunch all assembled on the Helicarrier, Nick explains how serious he believes the situation to be; that it is the end of the world. He also explains that whatever the histories of those assembled, they are all on the same side. It can also be assumed that he was part of the team sent back down to the surface to battle the zombies, unsuccessfully, it would seem as when Beast and Reed Richards find a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, a zombified Gambit and a huge horde zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to gain access to the fortress, Gambit gets attacked by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion, though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else, as he is later seen in New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). In New York, Gambit finds himself part of a zombie horde attacking Silver Surfer. He doesn't do too well, however, as he is blasted with the Power Cosmic before he can get close. His undamaged head can be seen being blown off, but whether it survives, as has happened with other Marvel Zombies, is unclear. If he did, however, it can be presumed that he was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers. | Powers = *'Kinetic Energy Transference': Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. | Abilities = *Bilingual in English and Cajun French, skilled in throwing small objects, including knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards, with extraordinary accuracy. Gambit is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing streetfighting techniques and acrobatics. | Strength = *Gambit is a mutant who possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Gambit usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. | Notes = | Links = *UncannyXmen.net *Mutant High * Marvel Directory }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:LeBeau Family Category:Cannibals